


One Round

by aschente (kadotoriku)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Killing, Polus (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/aschente
Summary: Impostors 5UPPP and ITSHAFU finish their first infiltration assignment together in record time.
Relationships: Hafu & 5up (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	One Round

He’s perfectly fine going solo, really. If he has to, he can and will go on a rampage to get the job over with, but it’s been deemed by the higher ups that he _has_ to have a partner.

Alrighty, then.

The Impostor in the yellow suit stares at him pensively. Unlike him, her helmet is off, showing off her humanoid disguise of long, straight black hair and sharp, calculating eyes. While shapeshifting isn’t necessary because humans require the Oxygen element to breathe and it’s highly unlikely they’ll be taking off their helmets, 5up _has_ met those who prefer the immersive feeling of wearing a human form.

They’re currently preparing to infiltrate a recently discovered MIRA research base on the desolate planet of Polus. Their mission location is a strange terrestrial place, with much of its molten core exposed and the land warped to form a crescent shape. It disobeys many of the ridiculous laws humans made up about physics as the remaining land retains its original spherical shape, and for _some_ ridiculous reason, the humans are _still_ drilling into it!

“It’s nice to meet you, ITSHAFU,” he says and holds out a hand for her to shake, remembering her name from her file. She has a fearsome reputation among them but, then again, so does he.

“Just call me Hafu.” Hafu shakes his hand with a friendly smile. “And you are?”

“5up.”

“I look forward to working with you.”

There’s something _feral_ underneath that grin and, although she can’t see it, 5up finds his sharp teeth mirroring it. “Same here.” There’s a whirring noise as their teleporter comes to life, glowing red. “You have your dummy Crewmate keys?”

She spins the key ring around a finger. “Sure do.”

“Do we have a game plan?”

Expression confident and unable to hide her own excitement at the upcoming bloodbath, Hafu presses a button that deploys her helmet to shield her face.

“Kill them all.”

*

Crewmates don’t talk to each other outside of meetings. It might be a human thing that an Impostor like 5up doesn’t understand, but it plays well into not having to watch his speech patterns and the language he uses. The _last_ thing he needs is to slip up by using unfamiliar, alien vocabulary.

He’s given a map of the base and an itemized list of tasks to complete, all of which he _obviously_ won’t be doing.

It’s too suspicious if he sticks close to Hafu, seeing as the research base has detected the presence of two Impostors but not exactly _who_ they are.

“We need to kill DK,” he mutters to himself, eyeing the human in a purple suit as they part ways. Already, he has a feeling that one could be troublesome and his gut instincts are almost never wrong. “DK is the one person we do need to kill.”

After inserting his keys at the Dropship, he heads towards the Laboratory to fake his tasks and enters the Decontamination to get to the Specimen Room. At the tiny space underneath the gas chamber, he sees two Crewmates trailing behind him.

“’Kay, both of them are actually coming in here. Which is good.”

His suit informs him of lights going down but, eh, no problem. He can see just as fine without it. He leans against the wall, poking at a tablet attached to it and admiring the pit of molten lava outside. What a surprisingly nice view.

_And we wait for them..._

Lights turn on again. A lime-clad Crewmate comes to do a task but goes quickly towards Office. “Steve is leaving...”

Trailing upwards, 5up is pleasantly greeted by the sound of hissing steam.

 _Splat_.

Blood sprays all over Decontamination’s walls the instant the doors open, staining them with a shower of crimson. Flesh is torn off, not as clean as he’d hope, the neck a vital yet fragile part of the human body. His knife is blunt but still effective in its job, chopping off the Crewmate’s head to expose the bones it was once connected to and the body underneath the thick suit.

5up doesn’t play with his victims much, preferring to kill them swiftly. In one move, he had lunged forward with a blade, using his superior strength to decapitate the red Crewmate. His mercy is a privilege, as humans are no match for the Imposters’ strength and are helpless to their better physique.

Ze’s dead before he could’ve known it, body wobbling before it drops down with a soft _thud_.

*

Brown dies at Admin.

Purple dies at the hallway outside of it.

White dies at Decontamination.

Green dies just outside Office.

And just like that, 5up completes one of his quickest and most successful missions yet. No suspicions of his true origins, no obligatory deceit, no need for mind games with the humans. None, nada.

‘ _02:16.02_ ’ his timer reads.

He grins victoriously.

*

**BONUS.**

They’re lounging at Admin atop a bed they borrowed from Medbay, waiting for the reply from their superiors on what their next course of action is. 5up occupies himself with cleaning his blade, frowning at the dried blood that refuses to come off. Maybe he should find a rock to sharpen it with.

He glances over to where Hafu’s mindlessly perusing some of the humans’ entertainment shows.

“...I bought everything ‘cuz my ex-boyfriend said he was gonna cook...”

Hafu flops back onto the bed, disinterested in the films the humans keep, and continues to ramble on about the unused pots, pans, and knives in her apartment. As someone that enjoys cooking and sharing his recipes, 5up’s a tad bit mystified to learn of such a being existing.

“Ah! All my, all my exes say they’re gonna cook. Except for, uh, my fiancé who is exactly like me. Neither of us cook and it’s fine...” she continues on for a bit more, mentioning rarely using a vacuum and—

That’s when 5up shoots up from the bed, eyes wide in attention.

Hafu goes silent, startled at his sudden movement.

He turns to her with an incredulous look.

“ _You don’t know how to boil water?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that speedrun game 5up ([video link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GZ_m-L2BM0)) and Hafu ([video link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEpUIzFS6fU)) did around two months ago. Though it wasn't their first meeting, I wanted to add some sorta opening scene between them. Watching 5up's vids are a huge comfort for me. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts on this quick lil oneshot or just how badass these two streamers are lmao
> 
> Have a nice day! :D


End file.
